Caught With
by SilentSleepingInTheCold
Summary: Harry and Draco have been caught by Harry's nosey friends...Slashy..Very Slashy...Fluffyness. One Shot. DMHP -smacks self for this fanfic-


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, nor do I own Harry Potter

Warnings: My muse seems to be a perv. I got graphic in one scene… Don't mind the pervert in me.

A/N My muse is an evil thing. Fluffy and Slashy. How could I do this to myself? -cries- Eh, I have writers block just the same. I needed to write something… No matter how evil it truly is. Why I'm posting it, I don't know. ;.;

Second A/N: I went through this story after reading a review. Needless to say, when I read it, the amount of grammar and spelling errors I found made me want to kill my younger self. I was compelled to fix this one-shot! I left most of it intact, added a few things, tweaked this and that, etc… That is all, nothing more, and nothing less. Thanks!

-Sleeping.

* * *

"Ron have you seen Harry?" Hermione asked, sitting down in one of the Gryffindor chairs by the fire. Ron looked up from the chess game he was playing with Neville.

"No haven't seen him since he and Malfoy threw some punches at each other." Ron said, making a move and putting Neville in check.

"Ron, do you have to be so good?" Neville sighed. Ron smiled cruelly at him.

"Maybe I do Neville, maybe I do!" He said, looking at Hermione from the game he was currently winning.

"Well I wonder where he got off to…" Hermione said, looking at her watch on her left wrist.

"Check the Library Hermione, Harry still has that transfigurations essay to finish up, he knows its due tomorrow." Ron said, moving to take Neville's queen.

"Okay Ron, I'm sure that's where he is." Hermione said, moving to the Common room door.

"Wait Hermione, I'll come with you. Potions essay due tomorrow as well." Ron said, getting up after winning his game. "Wanna come Neville?" He asked the boy.

"Sure, nothing better do to 'till curfew." Neville responded.

The three friends walked down the corridors and into the Library, searching the rows of books for the elusive Harry Potter.

"Draco,"

"Hermione, you hear that?" Ron asked, hearing a throaty moan after the whisper.

'Yes, it came from over there…" She said, pointing to a row of books that had been marked under the genre of 'Charms and Curses.'

A muffled groan was heard by the three, but no one else in the library looked up. Not even the Liberian seemed to think anything was amiss.

"Why does that voice sound familiar?" Hermione asked, looking puzzled as they stayed blankly at the row of books.

"I don't know. Think someone's having a fight behind there?" Ron asked.

"Who would be stupid enough to do that?" Hermione snapped back.

"Potter, hold still for two seconds," Malfoy's voice was heard by the three, but they would not have heard it if it had been an octave lower. They heard Harry protest.

"Oh Merlin, Malfoy's got Harry there!" Neville squeaked, looking terrified. Images of blood and violence crossed their mind; Malfoy probably had Harry bleeding to death behind that bookcase!

"We should go in there and teach that git a lesson!" Ron growled moving towards the row, but Hermione held his arm back.

"We should sneak up on Malfoy, Ron, he's probably on his guard and doesn't want to get caught!" She hissed in his ear, and Ron nodded.

"Come on Neville, get your wand out, we'll catch him in the act!" Ron said, taking his wand out of his robes and holding it in his hand, ready to curse Malfoy to oblivion.

The other two got their wands out, and they moved quietly as they could towards the bookcase. They couldn't go around both ways, seeing as there was a wall right beside the bookcase, but they could block off the only means of Malfoy's escape.

They jumped into the aisle, wands ready to curse, eyes ready for the worst. Hermione screamed, Neville fainted and Ron looked stunned and dazed at what they saw.

Malfoy had Harry facing into the bookcase, pants down and shirt torn off, littering the floor. Nothing was concealed, and they could see Malfoy moving in and out of Harry. Harry had red lips and a flushed face that was thrown back on Malfoy's shoulder as he let out another quiet moan.

Malfoy was kissing Harry's neck, holding him around the waist, and totally ignoring the three who had just interrupted. Harry on the other hand looked over to them and gaped while blushing.

"Oh My God," Harry said, not stopping his rhythm with Malfoy's thrusts but never taking his eyes off of his three friends.

Neville lay on the floor; Ron had turned around and was hitting his eyes muttering, 'Need to scratch my eyes out,' and Hermione's eyes had widened as she gaped at them. She had a great blush gracing her cheeks from witnessing her friend in such a state.

"Harry," Malfoy groaned into his neck, throwing Harry off the edge of reason as he reached his climax. Strings of pearly cum splattered the books on the shelf, and Malfoy bucked as he reached his own orgasm. Malfoy bit down on Harry's shoulder to stop a scream.

Harry closed his eyes as he felt the spunk splatter into him, knowing Malfoy's eyes were wide open and staring intently at Harry's face. Silver orbs taking in Harry's expression of erotic pleasure and release.

Harry looked away from Hermione as she turned around, pulling Ron with her. Malfoy shuddered as he finished, pulling out of Harry and picking up his pants; satisfied.

"Draco, we were caught." Harry said, sighing as he looked at Neville's fainted form once again.

* * *

"What is Harry thinking?" Ron screamed, red with anger as he and Hermione rushed into the Common room.

"I don't know Ron." She said, looking terribly embarrassed.

The Common room door opened and revealed Harry, walking in and looking worried. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" Ron screamed at the stunned boy. Harry's cheeks reddened and his hair really did fit the 'I just got shagged' look, not to mention he looked like he was covered in sweat.

Harry's clothes were put on hastily, Hermione could tell that much. Harry looked at the ground guilty. "I didn't think we'd ever get caught," was all he whispered, before running off to his dorm bed.

"Great Ron, just great. Next time shut up before you make it worse," Hermione snapped, rubbing her head in frustration.

"What? If he didn't want to get caught he could have done it in a less obvious place!" Ron said, defending himself, and his reaction.

"The best place to not get caught is in plain view for everyone Ron. We would have never known if we hadn't gone looking for him. No one else noticed." Hermione reflected.

"What is Harry thinking?" Ron repeated, still stunned. Hermione shook her head.

* * *

The next few days no one saw much of Harry Potter, not even Ron, Hermione, and Neville.

"Did you say anything to Harry, Neville?" Hermione asked one morning, while Ron was buttering his toast.

"No, did you?" Neville replied.

"Ron and I had a disagreement, but we can't say anything to Harry because he's disappeared on us. We don't get a chance to talk to him unless we're in class, but he doesn't sit close to us anymore," Hermione stated, Ron scowled at his toast.

"The bloody pouf can just come to us and admit it, we know already! Not something I ever want to think of again though," Ron growled, ripping his toast up with his teeth. He shuddered as the other two reddened slightly at the mention of the library incident.

"You two are not angry, or disgusted with him?" Neville asked. Hermione and Ron both frowned.

"Not really, kind of suspected already. But it's a shock to see him…like that." Hermione replied, Ron snorted.

"I can live with it as long as we never discuss his sex life." Ron said, Hermione punched him and he yelped.

"Yeah, I agree," Neville said.

Once breakfast was done the majority of the students got up to leave. However, everyone seemed to stop somewhere in the middle of the hallway outside the Great Hall's doors. Ron looked up to see what the commotion was and gasped.

"Oh Merlin's beard, they never quit, do they?" He said, hiding his eyes.

Hermione looked up to see Malfoy holding Harry in a close embrace and kissing him passionately. The whole of the student body who could see the pair were gaping at them. Draco let go of Harry, who slumped to the floor.

"So we were caught, and now we've been caught again. But at least I get to torment you about it, Harry," Malfoy said, picking up Harry, and moving through the stunned crowd with Harry, a bundle in his arms.

Slytherin students made catcalls towards Harry, while the rest of the school started to gossip about what they had just seen. Hermione was holding an unconscious Neville and Ron was staring at the ceiling, trying to banish the memories of that moment forever.

* * *

In the Leaky Cauldron, four adults sat at a table, drinking and laughing together. The lighting in the room was dim, but you could see their smiling faces clear as any blue sky. One dark haired fellow was blushing, while the other three laughed about whatever the red haired man was saying.

"But Harry it was hilarious! The whole school was talking about you and Draco for months after that!" Ron said, making Harry blush harder than he already was.

"Good for nothing Malfoy," Harry mumbled. Draco sat beside him on a chair, putting down his now drained cup.

"Oh, but I'm good at getting us caught!" He said mischievously before capturing Harry's mouth in a deep kiss. Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione, who shrugged.

Harry sighed contently, snuggling into Malfoy's lap. His black hair falling into his eyes as Malfoy pushed his thing fingers through the dark strands. "Yes you manage to catch me at the most embarrassing, sweet, or bitchy times," Harry whispered into the blonde's ears. Draco smiled at him and they resumed their conversation about their days in Hogwarts.

"But Harry who would you rather get caught with?" Malfoy whispered back, looking into Harry's emerald eyes. Harry knew the answer.

No one else.

* * *

Phew! That was a tough thing to correct, there were so many mistakes… Anyways, just as I always leave off at, if you read, please review. 


End file.
